Forbidden - Dramione
by XxNevexX
Summary: A Dramione fanfiction set when they were in 5th Year. I don't own anything, all rights go to J.K Rowling and whoever else.
1. Chapter 1

"Draco," I said as I pulled my lips away from his, "If Harry and Ron found out, they'd never forgive me."

"Who cares about them? We're together and that's all that matters. I love you,"

"Yes. That's all that matters. I love you too. And that's why I think we should tell them," I decided.

"OK then. Why not tell them now? I mean, we might as well. They'll be in the great hall," said Draco.

"Now? Well... I don't know. I suppose we'll have to tell them some time. I don't see why i shouldn't be now." I said.

"That's my girl," whispered Draco, pulling me in for a kiss. It was heaven, as it always is. It marvels me how it feels like it's the millionth time we've kissed yet it feels like the first time all over again. We came out of the unused classroom we were in, hand in hand. I heard footsteps coming from around the corner. I quickly released his hand, waiting to see who it was. Draco gave me a nervous look. No one had ever seen us together before.

"Where do you suppose Hermione is then?" came Ron's voice.

"I don't know I haven't seen her since -" started Harry.

"Hermione! What the bloody hell are you doing with that fleabag?" exclaimed Ron when he saw us.

"You see, that's what I'd been meaning to talk to you about. Draco and I are sort of... kind of..." I began.

"YOU AND MALFOY?" yelled Harry. I felt so awful when I saw their faces. After all, they are my best friends and have been for 5 years. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"No, please don't be mad," I pleaded. I had seen them this angry before, but when the anger was for me, I just couldn't bear it.

"Wait 'till I get hold of you!" shouted Ron, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Draco.

"Please, Ron! Can we just be civilised about this?" I begged. When he saw how upset I was, he put his wand away.

"I suppose so," he sighed.

"Look. The thing is, I'm happy with Draco. Can't you just be happy for me? Ron, it's clear you have a thing for me. Everyone can see it. But it would never happen. It just wasn't meant to be," I explained. I immediately regretted being so harsh.

"I see. I'll leave you to it then. Just ignore me. Pretend I'm not there," he mumbled before walking off.

"No, Ron. I didn't mean it like that!" I shouted after him but he was already gone. I sighed in frustration.

"Me and Hermione are happy together. I don't care that she's a muggle-born. And I don't care that she's friends with you," he gave Harry a disgusted look, "We love each other. If you don't like it, you'll just have to put up with it."

"Hermione. You're making a huge mistake. You can do so much better than him! He's just pure evil!" Harry tried to reason with me.

"Just leave," ordered Draco, putting his arm around me, allowing me to cry on his shoulder. Harry did just that and stomped away, presumably to the Gryffindor common room.

"Draco. You do seriously love me don't you? I haven't given up my friends for nothing, have I?" I sobbed.

"Hermione. I will love you until the end. You know that. I care about you. I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you," Draco said, looking at me with those ocean blue eyes of his that I couldn't resist.

"People seriously underestimate you, Draco. Underneath, you're not selfish or mean. You really are amazing," I said, my heart beating only for him. Then, his lips touched mine and all I could think about was him, his blonde hair that I deeply envied, the way he lovingly said my name, his voice when he tells me he loves me... I really hope he means it.

It was then that I noticed Padma and Parvati Patil laughing just down the corridor.

"What on earth? Draco and Hermione?" giggled Parvati.

"Oh my goodness!" laughed Padma.

There was a whole crowd of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins if all ages muttering about us. It was obvious that we were the talk of the school now.

"Oops. Maybe we should have checked to see if anyone was coming first," he said.

"Yes. Maybe we should have. We won't get a minute of peace now will we? Everyone will know about us," I complained.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else. Where there's no one there," he suggested.

"Great idea," I said. We decided to go to the room of requirement. There was never anyone there. But it couldn't be a long term place.

"I wish no one would take any notice of us. Just act like we're another couple," I said.

"We're together, 'Mione, and that's all that matters" he said.

"Yes," you agree.


	2. Chapter 2

Later on, you went back to the Gryffindor common room. All the way, people stared and laughed and whispered about you.

As soon as you entered the room, Harry and Ron got up to leave.

"No, wait," you said and they paused. The whole common room went quiet and everyone was watching.

"I love Draco. Can't you just be happy for me?" you ask.

"Hermione, he doesn't really love you!" Harry said.

"Yes he does! He wouldn't have stayed with me this long otherwise!" you protest.

"How long has this been going on, then?" Ron asked.

"2 years," you whispered.

"2 years? You've been keeping this from us for 2 years?" Ron shouted.

"We really are in love," you sob.

"Well, I suppose, if it's been going on for that long -" Harry reasoned, but Ron cut him off.

"Harry! It's Malfoy! She can't be with Malfoy," he shouted.

"Ron, she's happy with him!" Harry shouted back.

"So much for what I've ever wanted," Ron muttered and left.

"Am I forgiven?" you asked Harry.

"Yes," he says, "Come with me." You follow him outside and you both go to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"What did Ron mean? By what he's ever wanted?" you asked him.

"He loves you. He's always loved you," Harry told you.

"Ron's loved me?" you asked. You were so shocked. You couldn't imagine Ron being in love with you.

"Yes. But I can support you and Draco, because I know it's what you really want. But I don't think Ron can," Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry," you said.


	3. Chapter 3

19 YEARS LATER

You and Draco are married. You have a son, Scorpius, who is just starting 1st year at Hogwarts. You are at the station now. You look over to see Harry, Ginny and their 3 children, Lily, James and Albus. You still kept in contact with Harry but Ron refused to ever talk to you. You saw him with Lavender Brown. They had 2 children, both with Ron's red hair. Their names were Rose and Hugo, as you'd heard from Harry and Ginny.

"They could have been my children," you thought, "No, that's crazy, it wouldn't have ever worked out between us."


End file.
